1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apples and, more particularly, to an apple with an edible filling.
2. Background Art
Apples are commonly covered with caramel, and the like, to enhance their flavor. “Caramel apples” are offered as a regular product in grocery stores and are even more popular during holiday seasons.
Typically, the apple will be dipped in melted caramel, which is thereafter solidified. Before the caramel becomes too hard, it is common to embed nuts therein. The coated apple is typically placed on a discrete piece of paper for display. To facilitate handling, a stick is directed vertically into the core. The apple can be held by the projecting portion of the stick so that the person eating the product does not have to directly engage the caramel coating.
The traditional caramel apple has a number of associated problems. First of all, the exposed caramel coating, even after solidification, remains somewhat tacky. After touching the coating, the person consuming the product must generally wash his/her hands to rid themselves of the caramel residue.
As with any apple, the person consuming the product must chew around the core, preferably without taking in the fibrous/woody carpels and seeds. Aside from the fact that most persons do not wish to eat the core components, they may nonetheless become wedged between teeth during the process of trying to separate all of the more edible, non-core portion of the apple.
Further, the treatment of the apple with another edible substance is generally limited to one that will adhere to the apple as through a melting process.